<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attack On Titan x reader by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978761">Attack On Titan x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hanahaki Disease, Hugs, Levi Squad, Unrequited Love, hange fluff, headcanons, mentioned erwin smith/levi ackerman, mentioned gabi braun, sasha is amazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>various attack on titan characters x reader<br/>warnings / summaries will be in notes at the start of chapters<br/>tags will be updated with new chapters<br/>[still updating but very slowly, sorry]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Hange Zoë &amp; Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hange x reader - "It's okay to cry"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You and the Levi squad go on a search and rescue mission to your old village. You see something that you could never have prepared for and Hange comforts you.<br/>warnings: dead body, blood, death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rode silently, and nobody could blame you. You and the rest of the Levi squad had been sent on a search and rescue to a village - your old village. The place where you had grown up, where your entire family had grown up, had been smashed by passing titans. It was a miracle that the few people still left alive managed to make it to wall Rose with their injuries and what little supplies they had. From the moment you had been informed of the situation, your face had been set in stone.</p><p>Hange was worried. You hadn’t said a word in over three hours, nor had you made any attempt at physical contact. You weren’t big on it in the first place, with small kisses on the cheek and hugs lasting mere seconds being the only thing Hange was able to share with you in public, but none at all had her brows furrowing even more. She rode quietly alongside you, taking occasional glances at your blank expression. You were beginning to remind her of Levi, but she’d never admit it. The two of you currently had very similar expressions: focused eyes and lips drawn into a serious frown. </p><p>You breathed deeply as you entered the village after Levi, taking in the sight before you. Trees had been smashed to nothing more than splinters, leaves littered the ground, squashed and bruised apples were strewn all over paths, and blood was wherever you looked. You hoped with all your heart that your house had been one of the few that were left standing. </p><p>Oh, how the universe hated you. </p><p>When you arrived in front of your house (or what was left of it), you sucked in a breath and stared at the ruins with a pained expression.</p><p>Levi had sent the rest of the team, including himself, to scout the village. You didn’t know if he did it purposefully, but you were glad that he left Hange with you. Before entering the ruins of your house, you grabbed her hand with your slightly smaller one. She squeezed it, giving you a small smile before tugging you gently towards the pile of stone and wood. </p><p>“D’you think they got out?” you asked in a hoarse voice.<br/>
“I hope they did, and not just for your sake,” Hange replied quietly, looking around for any signs of life. She had met your family once, maybe twice if you counted that time she ran into them on a scouting mission, and they adored her as much as she loved them.<br/>
You breathed deeply, trying to calm yourself down.<br/>
In for 4, you remembered hange telling you, hold for 6, out for 8.<br/>
In for 4, hold for 6, out for 8.<br/>
In for 4, hold for 6, out for 8.<br/>
In for-</p><p>Hange gasped, her eyes glued to a specific pile of planks and splinters. You cocked your head to one side, narrowing your eyes. You went to move towards it when Hange grabbed your hand once more and squeezed it tight.<br/>
Looking at you with soft eyes, she muttered, “I’ll help you move everything.”<br/>
You nodded silently, not trusting yourself to speak more than the singular sentence you’d spoken minutes before.<br/>
Hange took this as her cue to pull you forwards, the two of you helping each other to climb over the rubble. Your entire childhood had been crushed by what was possibly a single titan’s foot. </p><p>It took you longer than expected to move the wood out of the way. It was much heavier than you’d initially thought it would be. Not to mention the fact that your (and Hange’s) shaky hands made it much harder to lift anything. You lost count of the number of splinters you got, and Hange’s small hisses just kept coming.<br/>
Eventually, after what felt like hours of moving the wood, you saw what was underneath. It was something you could never have prepared yourself for. </p><p>Your mother’s body. </p><p>She was beaten and bruised and bleeding and didn’t seem to have much of a resemblance to your mother because of it, but you could tell it was her. The necklace around her neck was the same one that you made her out of small bits of clay that you found down by the river when you were a child.</p><p>Your body went into shock. You pulled your mother onto your lap and stared, open-mouthed, at the sight. You were getting blood and who knows what else on your uniform but you didn’t care. This was the most contact you’d had with your mother in weeks, and she was lying dead in your lap. </p><p>Hange had stood the moment you saw the body. She wanted to give you some privacy, or at least as much as she could give you without leaving you completely by yourself. She was still worried - much more now than she was before. You still hadn’t said anything or made any noise. There had been no indication that you’d even acknowledged the fact that your dead mother was laid across your lap until Hange kneeled beside you and placed her hand gently on your shoulder. That one simple action seemed to be all that was needed to break the dam. Your floodgates weren’t just opened, they were broken. Tears cascaded from your eyes in rivers.<br/>
You hugged your mother close to your chest before placing her softly on the ground and turning to Hange. After just one look at you, she sunk to the ground next to you and pulled you into her chest. Your broken sobs echoed throughout the ruins of the house and Hange was sure that the rest of the team was able to hear you.<br/>
The sound of rubble moving nearby caught her attention. Petra was standing by the entrance of the house with her brows furrowed, and Levi was behind her. Hange shook her head slightly and the two moved on after Levi indicated that they had to leave in five minutes.</p><p>“Hey,” you croaked, looking up from where your head resided on Hange’s chest, “thanks.”<br/>
Hange looked down at you with a small smile. “It’s okay to cry, love,” she whispered, pulling you back into a small hug before helping you off the ground.<br/>
Your heart warmed at the statement; you hadn’t been told something that comforting in a long time.<br/>
Levi looked up from where he was packing up some of the gear to see you and Hange walking out of the ruins. Hange’s arm was around your shoulder and you both wore sombre expressions. As you got closer to the horses Levi noticed your puffy red eyes and the tear tracks on Hange’s cheeks. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion, only for a second, but Hange still caught it. She knew he cared about you - most of the scouts did - and smiled softly at his concern.<br/>
“You okay?” he asked the squad, but Hange knew he was directing it at you.<br/>
The others mumbled different variations of “yes”, picking up on the mood, with you simply nodding.</p><p>You rode with Hange that evening, your horse tied to her reins. Your head was resting against her back and your arms were wrapped loosely around her waist.<br/>
“Go to sleep, [name],” She said, looking back at you.<br/>
“I can’t, I’ll fall off,” you said, your voice muffled by her jacket.<br/>
Hange laughed and held onto your interlocked hands.<br/>
“You won’t, I’ve got you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eren x reader - hanahaki disease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanahaki disease: a fictional disease that stems from unrequited love and leaves the victim with flowers growing in their lungs. These flowers will continue to grow until the love is requited or the person dies.<br/>When Eren develops Hanahaki disease, he doesn't tell anyone until it's too late.<br/>angst/fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:<br/>Blood, hospitals, death, hints at mature themes, slight Erwin/Levi<br/>alternate/angsty ending at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a peaceful day, one that you and the scouts had been looking forward to for a long time. A day where you could rest without fear of an expedition or titans storming the cities. You had been sat in the mess hall with Eren, Armin and the other scouts, just talking to each other and enjoying your day off when Eren started coughing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Eren with concerned looks on their faces, Mikasa especially, but he didn’t stop coughing. After a few seconds, you began to realise that he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon and so did Mikasa. You ran to get him water while Mikasa began hitting his back, whispering soothing things.<br/>
“Hey,” you said when you got back to the table.<br/>
“Hey,” Eren croaked out, gratefully taking the water from your outstretched hand. He gulped it down surprisingly fast and, for a reason nobody could fathom, left the room.</p><p>Eren had gone to his room as soon as he’d stopped coughing. He knew exactly why it was happening - it had happened earlier today.<br/>
“Yaeger,” he heard from outside his door, “open up.”<br/>
It was Captain Levi. Great. That was just what he needed. He groaned while getting up, hoping to convince the captain that he was just sick, not coughing up bloody petals.<br/>
The captain was holding a bloody petal in a gloved hand.<br/>
Damnit.</p><p>“Yaeger, who is it?” Levi asked with that same bored look on his face that he always had, perhaps a little more concerned now. Eren cursed himself for not cleaning up properly before glaring at his captain.<br/>
“It’s no-one,” He said, folding his arms.<br/>
“I know what this is. If you’ve got it this bad already then I’d say you’ve got a week or two left,” Levi replied, moving part Eren to the bin in his room and disposing of the petal. Time seemed to have slowed as it fell. Eren watched it hit the wooden bottom of his bin, taking note of how the blood on the petal spread slowly spread across its surface, drowning the [f/c] in a deep red.<br/>
“Yaeger-” Eren was brought out of his trance-like state by his captain’s voice calling out to him once again “-whoever it is, you need to tell them.” Levi gave him a slightly annoyed look as he exited the room, closing the door quietly on his way out.</p><p>Mikasa looked up quickly upon Levi’s entry to the mess hall. She nudged you, causing you to look up too. You both went to stand when Levi shot you a glare. You pulled Mikasa back into her seat with a small, “he’s not in a good mood.”<br/>
She shook you off, walking over to Levi with a determined look on her face. If it weren’t for the noise in the hall, you might have heard them arguing, but all you could make out was the angry look on your captains’ face and the small, violent gestures Mikasa was making with her hands.<br/>
She walked back with a pissed off look on her face and sat down, grabbing her tea.<br/>
“I take it he wasn’t up for talking, huh,” Connie joked.<br/>
Mikasa just glared at him.</p><p>By the end of the day, you were bored and kind of tired. Being in the mess hall for most of the day with a group of loud teenagers was exhausting and you couldn’t wait to go and sit with-<br/>
Eren.<br/>
You’d completely forgotten that he’d run off earlier. Of course, you were worried about him, but the captain had told Mikasa that he was fine. The captain was always right.<br/>
Still, you knocked on his door anyway, just to check that he was a-okay.<br/>
“Who is it?” he groaned from inside.<br/>
You instantly felt bad for him, replying with a small, “It’s y/n”, and opening the door slightly.<br/>
He smiled and gestured for you to come in. He was laid spreadeagle on his bed with what appeared to be a damp cloth on his forehead.<br/>
“Hey,” you said softly, “How ya feeling?”<br/>
Eren sighed shortly and sat up, removing the cloth. “I’m fine, I swear, I told Hange that it’s just a cold but they insisted on giving me this stupid cloth.”<br/>
He sat up fully and threw the cloth into his bin, before freezing and realising his mistake.</p><p>He’d coughed up flowers again earlier - more than last time - and threw them in the bin. The same bin that his towel was in now. He watched as your brows furrowed after seeing blood seep onto the towel and the shock that flashed through your face as you registered where it was coming from.<br/>
“Eren,” you sighed, turning to him with a concerned look on your face, “I’m pretty sure hanahaki disease isn’t a cold.”<br/>
He looked almost embarrassed when he replied with, “I know, that’s just my cover story.”<br/>
“Who else knows?” You asked him, pinching the bridge of your nose with your forefinger and thumb.<br/>
“Just the captain. Oh, and Hange.”<br/>
You froze in place. “So, when the captain came into the hall earlier, it wasn’t Erwin that asked to see him.”<br/>
“No, and I didn’t ask to see- wait, he said Erwin asked to see him?” Eren seemed excited for some reason.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone thought they were hooking up or something.” you laughed before remembering what was happening.</p><p>“So, who is it?” you asked.<br/>
“What?” Eren looked shocked at the sudden change of subject and also slightly worried, like he didn’t want to tell you who he was in love with.<br/>
Which was true, he didn’t. Because he’d done a lot of thinking and realised who it was that was causing his Hanahaki disease; you with your stupidly cute smile; you with your melodic laugh; you with your pretty eyes and voice and hair. And considering the fact that he was still coughing up petals, he knew you didn’t feel the same.<br/>
“It’s uh,” he started, scratching the back of his neck,” It’s no-one you know.”<br/>
Your heart sank at the thought of him keeping such a huge thing from you, but you understood his boundaries. As much as Eren seemingly loved to trauma dump every now and then, he was generally quite a secretive person. Not as much as Mikasa, of course, but secretive nonetheless.<br/>
You tried not to sound too down when you replied, “Oh, okay.”<br/>
Apparently, it didn’t work. Eren immediately looked worried.<br/>
“I’m sorry, it’s just-”<br/>
You cut him off with a small laugh. “It’s okay, seriously. Some things are just too personal to share.”<br/>
He nodded with an (obviously forced) smile on his face.</p><p>The two of you spend a while chatting and by the time you brought yourself to ask the all-important question that had been on your mind since you walked in, it had gotten dark out.<br/>
“Eren?” you muttered.<br/>
“Yeah?” he replied softly with his eyes closed. His head had been on your lap for a few minutes now in an attempt to help him calm down enough to sleep.<br/>
“How long do you have left? Before, y’know…” You trailed off, not wanting to say what was obviously there. Maybe, just maybe, if you ignored the fact that your best friend was going to die, it would never happen.<br/>
“Oh,” he started, “Hange says I’ve got two weeks maximum. But it could be sooner.”<br/>
You sucked in a breath, looking down at the calm figure laid across you. How on earth was he so okay with the fact that he was going to die?<br/>
“Well, I’ll still be here. Always,” You stated, brushing your hands through his hair. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes again.</p><p>You woke up to coughing. Violent coughing. You could tell it was Eren immediately due to the lack of warmth beside you, and you rushed to the bathroom to see him spitting a flower petal into the bin.<br/>
“Eren,” you whispered, walking slowly so that you didn’t startle him.<br/>
He jumped and looked over at you, sighing. “Did I wake you?”<br/>
“Yeah,” you replied, crouching next to him and rubbing his back.<br/>
“Y/n…” He started.<br/>
You hummed yes and looked up, only to see him looking away from you.<br/>
“Nevermind.”<br/>
You furrowed your brows for a second before deciding to just leave it. You weren’t going to push him to tell you anything, especially when he was in that state.</p><p>It was silent for a while after that, with you and Eren both feeling slightly awkward around one another.<br/>
Well, it was silent until he started coughing again. You sat with him, patting his back, trying desperately to comfort him. But he wouldn’t, no, couldn’t stop coughing. He just kept going, kind of like in the mess hall the day before.<br/>
“That’s it, I’m taking you to see Hange. For the love of god, Eren, you need to tell whoever it is that you’re in love with them,” you said, pulling him up and helping him to see the commander.<br/>
‘If only you knew.’ Eren thought, ‘Then this whole thing would be so much easier’</p><p>You arrived at Hange’s in a few minutes. One of the perks of living in such close quarters was being able to arrive at destinations in only a matter of minutes. You knocked on the door and poked your head in.<br/>
“Hange? Eren’s gotten worse,” you said worriedly.<br/>
They only gasped, jogging over and taking Eren off you to lay him on the sofa.<br/>
“He looks weak. How many times has he coughed today?” They asked no-one in particular.<br/>
“Just-” cough “-twice. Or maybe three times,” Eren spoke, lifting his head off the cushion underneath it.<br/>
Hange pushed him back down and crossed their arms. “You gotta preserve your energy. I’ll go get Levi to keep an eye on you,” they said, leaving the room.<br/>
“Commander, I don’t think that’s a good idea-” Eren sighed and flopped back down onto the cushion, placing his arm over his eyes. He was always so dramatic.</p><p>You heard him mutter something to himself.<br/>
“Y/n?” He asked quietly.<br/>
“Yeah?” you replied, reaching down to stroke his hair again.<br/>
“I- it’s you.”<br/>
You turned to look at him, confused. His hand was no longer over his eyes but they were closed, and he seemed tense overall.<br/>
“Fucks sake. Just forget it, okay?” he said with a groan.<br/>
It was almost as if a spark ignited in your brain. The disease, him wanting to be around you a lot, ‘it’s you’.<br/>
It was you. You were the reason for his disease.</p><p>Eren was in love with you.</p><p>He was head over heels, and you’d never noticed. </p><p>“Eren, I’m-”<br/>
“Save it. I know you don’t feel the same, or I wouldn’t be here, would I?” He snapped, gesturing to himself.<br/>
You stopped stroking his hair and stood up.<br/>
“Hey, I’m sorry y/n,” He said, grabbing your hand.<br/>
You let him, but didn’t sit back down. The door opened and in came Levi, followed by Erwin.<br/>
“Shitty glasses said we have to babysit you brats,” Levi said, sitting on Hange’s desk.<br/>
“Okay, but why is Erwin here?” Eren said, sitting up and leaning on his elbows.<br/>
“I offered to come. To keep Captain Levi company,” Erwin said. He and Levi made eye contact once, and Levi then began glaring at you and Eren. The reason? You’d looked at each other and raised your eyebrows.</p><p>Hange definitely walked in on them and used it as blackmail.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure,” You said sarcastically.<br/>
Levi glared at you again as a warning. Erwin, however, simply started doing his paperwork.</p><p>Hange came back not long after to take Eren somewhere. You had no idea where he was going or why, but you weren’t allowed to go. You paced the office anxiously until Levi finally got tired of you and forced you to sit down or you’d spend the next day cleaning. Erwin decided that the best way for you to stop being anxious was to talk about Eren, so the two of you spent twenty minutes conversing about your favourite things about him. His eyes, how soft his hair was, how determined he was. Every time you said something nice about him, Levi, who had given himself the task of cleaning Hange’s office, tutted at you. You soon realised that you couldn’t bear to lose him.<br/>
“Commander Erwin, do you have any idea where she’s taken him?” you asked desperately.<br/>
He and Levi shared a look, Erwin letting out a small smile, and both stood up.<br/>
“We’ll take you. I’ve been meaning to grab something from the medical wing for my arm and I don’t trust Levi alone with Hange’s things,” Erwin said, walking to the door.<br/>
“That’s rude,” Levi told him in a monotone voice.<br/>
“I apologise, Levi,”<br/>
You slipped past, hoping to escape whatever awkwardness had settled in the room, but it followed you all the way to Eren’s bedside. Hange seemed to notice that something had happened because they laughed as soon as the three of you entered the medical wing. You rolled your eyes at her and hurried to Eren’s bed.<br/>
“He looks terrible,” you breathed, taking his hand. He was unconscious and pale, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.<br/>
Hange just smiled, which left you confused.<br/>
“He stopped coughing not long after I came to take him. I assume Erwin talked to you about him?”<br/>
“I- How did you know?” you asked, confused for what seemed like the millionth time that day.<br/>
“I did some research, and one of the ways to stop Hanahaki disease is for the other person to admit their feelings for the victim, whether it’s to themselves or to others. You talking about Eren to commander Erwin here confirmed your feelings for Eren. He’s going to be just fine,” Hange explained using lost of hand gestures.<br/>
“And what if that didn’t work?” Levi butted in.<br/>
In all honesty, you’d forgotten he was there. You’d been so focused on Eren, and the fact that he was going to be okay, and your feelings for him that were seemingly surfacing.<br/>
“Don’t think like that, Levi!” Hange said happily, throwing her arm around Levi’s shoulder and shooting him one of her signature smiles. He pushed her off of him and walked to the other side of Eren’s bed, inspecting him.<br/>
“He looks fine. It really goes away just like that?”<br/>
“Apparently so.”</p><p>You blocked out the others, focusing on how Eren’s hand felt in your own.<br/>
He was alive, and he was going to be okay.</p><p>--- angsty ending ---<br/>
[quick warning: there’s blood description so please don’t read if you’re uncomfortable with this/it will trigger you] </p><p>“Commander Erwin, do you have any idea where she’s taken him?” you asked desperately.<br/>
He and Levi shared a look, Erwin letting out a small smile, and both stood up.<br/>
“We’ll take you. I’ve been meaning to grab something from the medical wing for my arm and I don’t trust Levi alone with Hange’s things,” Erwin said, walking to the door.<br/>
“That’s rude,” Levi told him in a monotone voice.<br/>
“I apologise, Levi,”</p><p>You ran to the medical wing, throwing open the door in an anxious frenzy. It was chaos.<br/>
Doctors were running back and forth with all kinds of equipment, people were shouting and barking orders, and Hange was stood by a bed doing chest compressions.<br/>
Wait, that was-<br/>
“Eren!” you shouted, running through the doctors. Levi and Erwin called after you but you didn’t listen, too caught up in the fact that your crush - no, best friend - was possibly dead.<br/>
You reached his bed and stopped at the sight before you.<br/>
Blood was coming from Eren’s mouth, bloody petals littered the bedsheets and pillow, his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his lips were blue, and he was paler than you’d ever seen him.<br/>
“Eren,” you whispered, tears coming to your eyes, “Hange, is he-”<br/>
She looked down as a tear fell down her cheek. “I tried, y/n.”<br/>
“I know,” you said, looking at Eren again. Someone came forwards to put a sheet over him, but you stopped them. “Can I have a moment? Please?” you asked.<br/>
Hange ushered the doctors out of the room, coming back to tell Levi and Erwin what had happened. You could hear her sniffing, and Erwin comforting her, but you didn’t care at that moment. All that mattered was that Eren was gone.</p><p>You sat beside him and grabbed his hand.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Eren,” you said, “I’m sorry I never realised you felt that way. Maybe- maybe if you’d told me we could’ve figured something out. Maybe you could have conditioned me to fall in love with you,” you laughed slightly, then sobbed, “I’m going to miss you, Yaeger.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Levi will be up next (hopefully) or maybe Mikasa because I'm very gay for her</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sasha Blouse x reader - "I'm not leaving"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 EPISODE 8*<br/>You manage to push Sasha out of the way. She reassures you that she’s going to be okay and won’t be leaving you any time soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings: vague description of injury, gun mention, reader gets shot in the arm, alcohol/drinking mention</p><p>fun fact I was in my Sasha cosplay when I wrote this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were feeling on edge. You had been all night. Sasha, Connie, and jean were adamant that nothing was wrong and you’d won the war, but you knew that after four years it couldn’t be over that easily. You sat close to the three of them, worried that something was going to happen and you wouldn’t be able to save them. Sasha pulled you into her side in an attempt to calm you down while she joked with Connie, who was sat opposite the two of you.<br/>
“Sasha,” you muttered into her side, “something doesn’t feel right.”<br/>
She giggled and pulled you closer. “It’s alright, (y/n)! We won, remember!”<br/>
You sighed, then smiled. “Yeah, we won.”<br/>
“That’s the spirit!” She said, turning back to Connie.</p><p>Jean came back to sit with you, crouching next to Connie. He’d grown much taller over the last four years, while you stayed shorter than him. He could sense that you were on edge but brushed it off. This had to be one of the times where your instincts weren’t right. But, then again, you hadn’t been wrong about this kind of thing before.<br/>
Seeing you dozing off against Sasha, he turned to Connie and said, “D’you think we should be worried? She’s never been wrong about this kind of thing before.”<br/>
“Jean,” Connie chastised, “we’ve won. Don’t go dampening everyone’s moods with your stupid thoughts.”<br/>
Jean turned to you and Sasha happily conversing while leaning on each other.<br/>
“You’re right.”</p><p>Some time had passed, and you, Sasha, Connie, and Jean were joining in with the celebrations. People were shouting all around and, in all honesty, you wished you could just go to sleep, but your friends were interested in celebrating.<br/>
Sasha turned her head sharply, seemingly looking for something.<br/>
“Did you hear something?” she asked Jean.<br/>
Jean looked confused, but shouted nonetheless, “Hey! Quiet down!”<br/>
People got even louder at that, making you roll your eyes. You grabbed Sasha’s hand in an attempt to reassure her while everyone continued shouting.<br/>
“Hey, Jean, isn’t Lobov still out there?” Connie asked, pointing towards the door of the ship. You looked towards the door and saw what looked like some fabric disappearing as Jean answered his friend with a quick “No, I’m pretty sure he came aboard”, but Sasha’s grip on your hand prevented you from looking any closer.<br/>
“Sasha,” you muttered again, squeezing her hand.<br/>
“I know,” she replied, “I don’t like it either.”<br/>
You took a drink from someone handing them out, taking a sniff then passing it to Jean. You never had been big on wine and other alcohol, but Jean could wash down a simple meal with an entire bottle. You could hear something going on outside the ship. It sounded like scratching - an animal maybe? Someone that hadn’t been able to get back on board? Whatever it was, it was making you even more anxious than you were before. Plus, with everyone drinking or celebrating, there wouldn’t be many people sober enough to do anything if there was a problem.</p><p>Sasha tightened her grip on your hand, confirming your thoughts. She heard it too. You looked to her and saw her looking at Jean, who was looking at… a child holding a gun? Time seemed to slow as the child aimed the gun at Sasha and fired. Luckily for her, you had been on edge all evening, somewhat prepared for something like this. You pushed Sasha out of the way as fast as you could, putting yourself in the line of fire. Jean pulled you back just in time for the bullet to miss your chest and graze you in the arm instead. The bang from the gun, plus you screaming Sasha’s name, had alerted the rest of the people in the room to the presence of the two children in the corner. Hell, even Hange had come to see what all the noise was. One of the kids - the one that had shot you - was looking angry, fierce even, and the other was cowering behind them.<br/>
Your ears began to ring as Jean sat you down, letting the rest of the soldiers deal with the children. Sasha scrambled up from her position on the floor and rushed to your side, grabbing your uninjured hand and checking your wound.<br/>
“(y/n), why would you push me out of the way? It just means that you got injured,” Sasha said, resting her palm against your cheek.<br/>
“She was aiming for your chest, I- I couldn’t just let you die, Sasha,” You replied, looking up at her with a few tears in your eyes.<br/>
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not leaving any time soon,” she told you, resting her forehead against yours for a brief second.</p><p>Hange walked over, interrupting your little moment.<br/>
“As cute as you two are, I need to know if anyone got injured. If they didn’t then the kid won’t face more punishments,” they said, looking you and Sasha over.<br/>
“Yeah, she got me. In the arm. It’s just a graze though, nothing serious,” you stood up and removed your thin jacket so that they could take a look. The wound was deeper than you initially thought, but it was true that it wasn’t too serious.<br/>
“Alright, I’ll take you to get patched up. Sasha, you coming?” Hange asked after inspecting your graze.<br/>
“Yes, commander!” Sasha saluted, causing you, Hange, Connie, and Jean to laugh.</p><p>As terrifying as that night had been, you were glad that Sasha would always be by your side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was shorter than i anticipated but I just had to get something out for Sasha because I love her and I miss her so much</p><p>This time I'm actually going to try and write Levi next but every time I try I get halfway through and I lose focus.</p><p>(follow me on twitter for updates and shitposting besties @livslefteye)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Levi x reader headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the Levi you've been waiting for<br/>I tried to make then as close as I could to what would be canon but I have no idea if it's good or not</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Levi doesn’t show you special treatment, especially not during training. He might protect you more when you’re on an expedition, but overall he knows you can take care of yourself so he doesn’t get in the way. You prefer it that way.</p><p>- He isn’t one for PDA, either. It’s just the occasional hand-holding or a linked pinkie or maybe a swift kiss on the cheek if you’re separated on an expedition. What he doesn’t do in public he makes up for in private (not that way).</p><p>- He’s always near you. If you’re working together in his office he’ll pull a spare chair up to his desk so that you can work beside him because you’re more important than having everything organised (sometimes).</p><p>- If he’s working and you’re not then he’ll be holding your hand the whole time. He’s writing out a report for Erwin? He’s got his hand in yours. If you’re working and he isn’t then he’ll sit by you and read, or if he’s feeling nice then he’ll do some quick cleaning. He doesn’t like to invade your privacy, so he won’t do a deep clean (he leaves that up to you every other week), but if there’s a bookshelf that needs to be reorganised or some cushions that aren’t sat right on your chairs then he’ll fix it.</p><p>- You don’t share a bed until pretty late into your relationship. Scouts aren’t to sleep in each other’s rooms (much less the opposite gender), and Levi isn’t one to break that rule. When you’ve been together for a long time (maybe a year or a little less), Erwin finally says you can stay together.</p><p>- One advantage you get in the field (other than a little extra protection) is fast medical attention. One of the perks of being a captain is that people have to follow Levi’s orders, so if there’s no-one that’s badly injured then you get to skip the queue.</p><p>- Levi isn’t one for kids. If you’re lucky, you’ll get one, but he doesn’t want to bring a kid into this horrible world unless he’s 100% sure that it will be safe and things will get better sooner rather than later.</p><p>- He takes care of you no matter what. One time you got sick and he set up a makeshift bed in his office so he can look over you while he works. You were asleep the whole time, so he didn’t have to do much other than check your temperature every now and then, but he watched over you nonetheless.</p><p>- He likes hugs. You find that out one day when you’ve just come back from an expedition that he didn’t go on (because he was a dumbass and got himself injured in the last one) and he saw that you had a bandage on your head. He immediately got up from where he was waiting and pulled you to the side and hugged you so hard you could barely breathe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's been a while lmao I'm sorry<br/>Hopefully I'll be doing Armin or Mikasa next but I haven't decided yet</p><p>(follow me on twitter @yuriosmother)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>